Timeline of MarissaTheWriter stories
This page details the timeline of MarissaTheWriter stories, using as many references to the stories in question as possible. While Insane Guy of DOOM didn't conceive a time system in which time could accurately be tracked in the stories, ASBusinessMagnet later filled in the hole with the Anno Glorii system. "Inverted" Marrissaverse Main article: Inverted Marrissaverse * Aranna Sorket and Meanie Pixies first pester each other. ** Meanie Pixies is affected by a curse set by Candacension Pixies much later, which causes Meanie to have human body parts, belonging to Janet Roberts. * Aranna and Meanie set off to the Frog Temple, and found a blog for it on Tumblr, appropriately named "thefrogtempleblog.tumblr.com". * Doormat Medigo and Cranky Vasquez encounter the Frog Temple Blog. Aranna and Cranky form a relationship, though it is implied they were in a relationship earlier. * At some point, Roughie Nitrogen, Mitt Romney Cape-Torn, Merlin LeJoin, Parrot Martini, Lately Pirate, Hussite The Hock, Curlbent Smacker and Chronos Ampersand encounter the Frog Temple Blog. * At some point, Cranky and Aranna develop a romance. * Meanie attempts to get rid of the twelve with a bomb. Cranky notices it and throws the bomb to Belarus, eliminating it. * Seven solar sweeps (15 years) after Meanie and Aranna meet, Meanie successfully makes a second booby trap and kills the twelve. "Main" Marrissaverse Main article: Marrissaverse Before Deschanel * In many ways, this is presumed to be just like our Earth, except ruined by Gloria Deschanel's Mary Sueness. * 1 Before Deschanel: The events of Invader Zim: Born Again Christian take place, and set an epoch, after which years are referred to as "Anno Glorii". Anno Glorii * From Anno Glorii 1 on: Not much happens. The time period is described as "a huge telenovella with complicated romance between Irkens, Mary Sues and regular humans". ** Skepness Man briefly arrives at this point. He creates the Anno Glorii system and adopts the figure of speech "for the love of Gloria Deschanel". * At some point, Tbilisi, Georgia is founded by Grandma Georgia. ** Grandma Georgia moves to live with Charlie Bucket's family, while one of her daughters stays behind in Tbilisi, Georgia. * Violet Beauregarde and Charlie Bucket are born. * Klaus and Sunny M. Beauregardes are born. * AG 1945: Violet Beauregarde wins a Golden Ticket. As she is reading it, her future self arrives. ** February 1: The tour in which Violet becomes a giant blueberry, is squeezed and remains blue for years after happens. ** Janet Roberts, Dick Stiller, Charlie, Willy and Principal Business Man briefly arrive. * AG 1964: Violet presumably founds Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry. In actuality, this is the likely date when Marrissa Roberts arrives from the future and assumes the identity of Violet. * AG 1971: Violet presumably captures her alternate version. * At some point, the song dedicated to Violet gets a "Gibberish" treatment. * At some point, Faridae and Sacredust Beauregardes are born. * AG 1978: Principal Business Man arrives from his long trip. * Principal Business Man and Principal GLaDOS are married and have a daughter Caroline. * The Skool becomes known as Portal High School. * Gabe and Cave Jonsons are born. * AG 1980: Skepness Man, Janet and Dick arrive. ** A different version of Skepness Man leaves with Lately Pirate. ** January 17: Skep Katty arrives to Principal Business Man's office and reveals that she- that is to say, he is a boy. *** Violet Beauregarde offers to be Skepness Man's mother. *** Violet, Skepness Man, Janet and Dick all leave Portal High School and turn up at Tbilisi, Georgia. ** January 18: Violet is accidentally transported through time. *** Charlie Bucket and Willy Wanker arrive where Violet lives. The two, with Janet and Dick, arrive at Portal High School. *** The four leave with Principal Business Man. *** Skepness Man is enlisted as a student of Portal High School. His personality quickly changes. ** Violet organizes a tour of her factory, which happens almost parallel to Willy Wanker's tour. ** Chell Junor begins education at Portal High School. ** Lately Pirate and Ben Stiller get married. ** Flashlight Girl begins education at Portal High School. ** June 12: Skepness Man and Chell Junor get married. Here, "Violet" finally reveals herself to be Marrissa, and hands over the company she created to "the fake Violet". * AG 1985: Regular humans begin mutating into falmer trollz. ** The events of Marrissaverse Stories 2015 take place. * AG 1997-98: The events of TEEN FORTRESS 2 and Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition take place. ** TEEN FORTRESS 2 forms. ** December: Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition begins. Principal Business Man is replaced with Principal GLaDOS and becomes a teacher. ** Jenne Weasel and Wheatly Potter arrive. ** Zim and Dib are sent off to the future. ** Principal Business Man comes up with "Portol The 4th Millennia" verse. ** January to March: TEEN FORTRESS 2 gradually becomes more and more terrible. ** TEEN FORTRESS 2 befriends Principal Business Man, Gabe Jonson and Caroline. ** TEEN FORTRESS 2 begins. Scot arrives from Florida. ** Cave Jonson begins a campaign of evil. He turns Gir into a human being and crashes the senior graduation party. *** Principal GLaDOS dies and Principal Business Man returns to the office. ** Marrissa Roberts arrives from the future. ** Cave Jonson and Caroline are killed. Marrissa Roberts goes back to the future. ** Caroline is turned into GLaDOS, who begins the formation of Portal Labs. ** Assirram Strebor is created and sent to the future. ** Principal Business Man and GLaDOS have one final showdown. *** The Scot and his brothers also have a showdown. *** Bluman and Redman recruit TEEN FORTRESS 2 and their clones, respectively. * TEEN FORTRESS 2 begins education at Half-Life College. * TEEN FORTRESS 2 is recruited by Agents J and K to participate in the 74th Hunger Games. * AG 2008: Principal Interdimentol Portaller seizes control of Portal High School. * The events of OMG IMMA IN LOFE WIDDEN ALEEYEN! take place. ** Raws Lovonde is shot by an unnamed teacher. ** Kanner Sorket is converted to a falmer troll. ** Kanner receives the present from an alternate universe Zim from the ASBusinessMagnet fanfic Division of Doom. ** Kanner and Raws meet. * AG 2011: Portal Labs are established. ** Portal High School dissipates. ** Principals Business Man and GLaDOS are remade into THOSE JERK ROBOTS Altas and P-Boy, who proceed to have many non-chronological appearances in the timeline. ** Impress Contone Ovesere begins travelling through time herself, only to be killed by Marrissa in the future. ** Marrissa Roberts and Chell are born. * In Portal Labs, Gabe Jonson, who has renamed himself to Cave, develops the "three colors of paint", along with various other inventions. ** Principal Business Man briefly arrives, dies and is resurrected. ** Marrissa Roberts briefly arrives and takes off to the further past. * AG 2041: Cave Jonson dies. ** GLaDOS seizes control of Portal Labs. In her image, robots think they are superior to humans. * Falmer trollz are growing in number and establishing their leadership over regular humans. * At some point, Tbilisi, Georgia is abandoned. * AG 2100: Dork Jewel becomes the first cherub troll. ** Curiosity Snow is built. ** Critics United is founded. * AG 2101: The Hunger Games are first organized. * The Hunger Games slowly evolve. The Districts and Capitol emerge. * Principal Business Man is born. * AG 2150: The Trial of Jared Halley takes place. Jared Halley and Haymish Abarnestea are called to the Hunger Games, and both fight pretty heroically, but in the end, Haymish ends up winning. * Kantess and Pimprose Evergreens are born. * Skepness Man is born. * AG 2174-75: The events of ITS MY LIFE! and THE MARRISSA GAMES take place. ** Marrissa Roberts destroys much of Portal Labs and makes her way to the past. ** Marrissa Roberts returns from the past and kills CHELLGaDOS, Altas and P-Boy. ** Marrissa and Wheatly are married. ** Assirram Strebor arrives and is defeated by Marrissa. ** Chell Junor is born. ** Marrissa Roberts leaves Portal Labs and is called by Curiosity Snow to participate in the 74th Hunger Games. ** Janet, Jack, Roxee and Dick arrive, just before the Hunger Games have begun. marking the beginning of Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host. They get to the underground part of the Arena quickly. *** Janet and Dick are found by Skepness Man and escorted to Portal High School. *** Roxa and Jack are found by Sentinel Crane and thrown into the 74th Hunger Games. ** TEEN FORTRESS 2 arrives. ** The 74th Hunger Games begin. *** Roxa and Jack escape the Games. *** Roxa and Jack find an apartment to live in. ** The 74th Hunger Games are briefly halted for Christmas holidays. ** The 74th Hunger Games continue. Skep Katty, Telltale Fanfic Theater 3000 and TEEN FORTRESS 2 are all killed. ** Ratman and Wipe Whitetaker make a floating Portal Labs base. ** The 75th Hunger Games are launched, featuring 240 zombies. Marrissa defeats them all. ** Marrissa challenges Curiosity Snow, who was really GLaDOS in disguise. Critics United is annihilated. ** Wheatly brings all the good guys back to life, dying in the process. * A new Hunger Games tournament starts taking place regularly, however, this time exclusively the falmers participate in it and it takes place "all the time". * Wheatly is brought back to life. * Principal Business Man invents time travel and starts his long trip. * Skepness Man is called to one of the falmer Hunger Games, but ends up abusing time travel and destroying the Hunger Games as a whole. ** Marrissa Roberts supposedly becomes a goth emo and commits suicide. In actuality, she comes back in time. ** Skepness Man proceeds to have many non-chronological appearances in the timeline. * Wheatly raises Chell Junor. She goes to primary school in her own time, but later is brought back in time to go to Portal High School. * AG 2187: Enchiridion Marrissa is claimed to be published. * AG 2211, November 11: Candacension Pixies kills Abraman Linkin Park and refounds Critics United. Dates from this point on are named "post-Condensation", or PC. ** Candacension Pixies begins the flooding of the world. * AG 2345 (134 post-Condensation): Earth's flooding reaches its peak. ** Candacension Pixies tries to reunite the humans and the falmerz. * AG 2422 (211 PC): Wantagruel Vasebreaker shortly takes over Critics United. ** Candacension Pixies reassumes control of Critics United and creates God Cat. ** Humanity dies out to four individuals: two non-falmerz, Janet Roberts and Jack London, and two cherub trolls, Cantaloupe and California. * AG 2622 (411 PC): Dick Stiller and Roxee Lovonde arrive. ** Candacension Pixies places a curse on the four humans. * AG 2624 (413 PC), November 11: The events of Post-SCrash Session take place. ** Janet Roberts is pestered by, in order, Cantaloupe, Roxee, Dick's GPS navigation, Jack and Cantaloupe again. All conversations seem to focus around Sburb Alpha. ** Meanie Pixies awakens. She has a conversation with Aranna, but quickly falls asleep and is replaced with Janet. ** The Red Miles start attacking the Earth. Dick collects Janet, Jack and Roxee, and, after several looparounds with his "delirious time car", ends up at the site of the 74th Hunger Games. ** The Red Miles destroy the Earth on its surface, ending most life on Earth. Alternate timeline The Third Creation *Cantaloupe and California find that in place of the Earth there is the surface of a new planet, populated with leprechauns. *Due to various disasters, after a few weeks the Third Creation ends. The Fourth Creation *Civilization on Earth is extinct. Most leprechauns now live in Cantaloupe's "skyblock island" while California lives in Uranus. Andord Hell Main article: Andord Hell * Gabe Jonson dies and is transported to Andord Hell. * GLaDOS dies and is transported to Andord Hell. * Chell and Atlas are thrown to Andord Hell. They turn from zombies to non-zombies. * Marrissa and Wheatly enter Andord Hell. * Atlas and P-Body begin throwing zombie taters to Andord Hell. * Marrissa, Wheatly and GLaDOS leave Andord Hell. * Some time later, Assirram Strebor appears at Andord Hell and takes the zombies as her own army. The dream bubbles Category:Meta